


Вопрос выживания

by Neachka



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Johnny's WEST
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Background Character Death, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:29:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4263318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neachka/pseuds/Neachka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Они стараются заставить жить друг друга, потому что не могут заставить самих себя.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вопрос выживания

\- Ты должен вернуться, понимаешь? Должен! Ты понял меня, Дайго? – Томохиро трясёт его за плечи, сильно, жёстко, заглядывает в глаза, но Дайго не видит его. У него перед глазами совершенно другой человек, который вот точно так же, перед каждой боевой вылазкой, обнимал его, чуть более нежно, но так же крепко, и точно так же приказывал вернуться. Правда, он никогда не звал Дайго полным именем, но теперь больше никто не назовёт его «Дай-чан». Один человек мёртв, а двое других слишком далеко, и ещё неизвестно, смогут ли они увидеться вновь. 

\- Дайго? – настойчиво повторяет Томохиро, и Дайго встряхивает головой, чтобы развеять иллюзию, на мгновение возникшую перед его глазами. Томохиро совсем не похож на Коджи, ни в чём, и не стоит обманывать самого себя. 

Не стоит обманывать самого себя хоть кому-то из них. 

\- Всё хорошо, - Дайго рисует улыбку на собственном лице точно так же, как когда-то рисовал пейзажи в альбоме. Как когда-то рисовал Коджи. – Всё хорошо. Я вернусь. Но и ты тоже должен.

Томохиро сухо хмыкает и надевает очки, поправляя ремень висящей через плечо винтовки. А потом выходит из барака такой тяжёлой походкой, что сейчас никто из посторонних не заподозрил бы в нём бывшего танцора. Дайго не провожает его взглядом – он просто тупо смотрит себе под ноги, пока стук захлопнувшейся двери не возвращает его к реальности. 

Только тогда он находит среди разбросанных на полке вещей свою шапку, надевает через плечо сумку с медикаментами и тоже выходит на улицу, туда, где всё насквозь пропахло кровью, смертью и порохом. 

На самом деле Дайго всё ещё не может привыкнуть, хотя прошло уже два месяца. Не может и, наверное, не хочет. Ему приятнее лелеять внутри безумную надежду, что на самом деле он просто спит или даже попал в кому, будучи контужен. В общем, надежду на то, что весь окружающий мир – иллюзия, подделка. Что однажды он проснётся, откроет глаза и увидит перед собой улыбающееся лицо Коджи. Эта надежда на самом деле такая отвратительно наивная и жалкая, но только так Дайго всё ещё может заставлять себя жить. Только так он может упрямо вытягивать за собой Томохиро, который ни на что не надеется и давно разочаровался в собственном существовании. 

В тот самый день, когда самые близкие для них обоих люди не вернулись с задания. 

\- Их больше нет, понимаешь? – то, как кричал Томохиро тогда, навсегда останется в памяти Дайго. – Их машина напоролась прямо на мину и всё, пшик! Да от них даже куска мяса не осталось, чтобы похоронить! Ни от твоего Мукая, ни от моего Рюсея! Ничего, как будто их и не существовало! 

Он злился, колотил кулаками ободранную стену так долго, пока не испачкал эту стену собственной кровью. Дайго не останавливал его, не успокаивал, прекрасно понимая, что таким способом – криками и самоистязанием – Томохиро пытается сдержать рвущую его на части боль. Сам Дайго так не мог, наверное, поэтому в нём и выросла тогда та болезненная пустота, которую ничем нельзя заполнить.

Которая не будет заполнена никогда, потому что это было место для Коджи. И никто другой его не заменит.

Точно так же, как никто не заменит и Рюсея для Томохиро. Наверное, поэтому они с Дайго и сблизились тогда, объединённые той всепоглощающей болью. Отчаянно ищущие хоть каких-то оправданий тому, что остались жить, когда их вторые половинки погибли. 

Старающиеся заставить жить друг друга, потому что не могут заставить самих себя. 

Дайго уже не помнит, когда это случилось впервые – то, что они оказались в одной постели, но, наверное, это было в каком-то роде неизбежно. Руки Томохиро совсем другие, более грубоватые, более сильные, и Дайго знает, что никогда не сможет сравниться с его партнёром. Они оба знают это в отношении друг друга, поэтому действуют по особым, касающимся только их, законам. Никогда не целуются в губы, не обнимают слишком долго и не… проникают друг в друга. Дайго совершенно уверен, что не впустит в себя больше никого, и Томохиро уважает это, не предложив ни разу. Они просто ласкают друг друга, пытаясь украсть чужое тепло и снять физическое напряжение, и каждый раз, кончая, шепчут имена своих потерянных любимых так, словно так смогут вернуть их к жизни. 

«Рюсей» и «Коджи» - вот кто они друг для друга, и Дайго от этого ещё больней и неприятней. 

Он поворачивает голову и видит стоящего возле машины Томохиро. Небрежная поза, крепкий захват пальцев на винтовке…. пустой безжизненный взгляд. Томохиро едва заметно кивает, и Дайго возвращает этот кивок. Ему жаль, что сегодня с командой Томохиро отправился другой медик, ему жаль, что он не сможет как следует присмотреть за своим товарищем по несчастью. Но Дайго хочет верить, что всё будет в порядке, что Томохиро всё же выживет. Потому что Рюсей, Фуджии-кун, хотел бы этого. 

И Дайго собирается выжить сам потому, что ради этого Коджи отдал свою жизнь.


End file.
